


Doing Something Stupid

by justaddglitter



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: AU, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, No Porn, Pokemon GO - Freeform, best boyfriend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddglitter/pseuds/justaddglitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Son,” Anduin says, giving the young man next to him a stern paternal look, “go do stupid things with your boyfriend before others will.”</p><p>AKA the one where Khadgar loves Pokémon GO and Callan is just trying to be a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plotbunny that came to me after I installed Pokémon GO earlier this week. I'm hooked!
> 
> Also, cuties being cuties and fluff.
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> I don’t own any of the following characters. They are the property of Blizzard Entertainment and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

The Lothar men, plus dog, decide to enjoy their late Thursday evening with a healthy dose of SportsCenter.

Callan is feeling a slight muscle ache developing in his legs. Coach had the team doing suicide runs all afternoon because, apparently, they are not allowed to become, quote Coach, “ _fat and lazy bitches_ ” during summer. Yes, they’ve got a title to defend and since Callan is team captain, well, it’s not his place to argue with a winning strategy. So, he tries to motivate the troop to the best of his abilities. Some might hate him for it, but as long as they get the job done, they won’t meet his unpleasant side.

“Why was the bookworm not at practice?” His father is only halfway paying attention to the tv as he opens Facebook on his phone.

“Because he’s busy playing that stupid game,” Callan replies with a hint of annoyance lacing his words. Ever since _Pokémon GO_ has been released for their area, he hardly sees Khadgar anymore without his damn phone out. Even though both of them managed to get internships at the agency this summer - probably due to their fathers, aunt and uncle working there - they barely see each other as they are deployed in different departments. And every time they have a chance at being in each other’s vicinity, Khadgar is more interested in catching virtual monsters.

“And judging by his timeline, he’s really into it,” the special agent chuckles amusedly at his phone screen. Of course, Anduin has got no clue what the thrill of this game is that literally everybody seems to be playing right now, he even caught Taria doing it, much to her chagrin, but if it makes Khadgar so happy to the point where he is willing to leave the house? Hell, he knows not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He’s not going to ruin it for the kid. Tease him about it, sure, that is his way of showing that he cares, yet he will not belittle him for him. Unlike his son.

“Well, obviously, ‘cause he’s such a nerd,” and Callan gets to say that because that nerd is his boyfriend and he doesn’t say it to insult him. If anybody else were to insult Khadgar, they would not live. Since they began dating, Callan has found out that he is the protective type who would willingly break somebody’s nose, if they dared to grab at his boyfriend’s ass. That may have only happened once, though, because now people know not to mess with Khadgar. He is the kind of boyfriend that looks out for his mage. He is amazing - Khadgar said so.        

“Well, seems like he’s enjoying himself,” Anduin comments absentmindedly while flicking through the latest additions to Khadgar’s photo album named _Pokémon GO adventures_ on Facebook. Callan does not even attempt to hide his cringing at that particular name.

“Yeah, well,” he shrugs nonchalantly, “I still think it’s stupid, Dad.”

“Have you looked at any of these, yet?” His father gestures at his phone, indicating the pictures.

“I think I stopped after the first dozen or so,” Callan scratches the back of his head and yawns. He already knows that his boyfriend is a total nerd for this game, he doesn’t need visual proof.

Anduin whistles softly. “And here I thought you’d be happy that, finally, something was able to lure him outside.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The only reason for Khadgar to go outside is an app that uses virtual monsters. It is so embarrassing! Why is his father just not getting it?

“You always complain about him preferring his books and his laptop to anything else,” the man elaborates, “and that you’re having a hard time convincing him join you and your friends to do anything. So here’s your chance.” It is a rather low move to remind Callan of his (oftentimes failed) attempts at encouraging Khadgar to be more adventurous - and no matter what Aunt Taria says, it is. _Not_. _Nagging_. He isn’t some old lady, after all.

“But, Dad,” he is also. _Not_. _Whining_ right now,” it’s just so lame. I mean, I can deal with the books and all, that’s sorta cute, but this thing? That’s entirely different.”

“Well, the guys he’s with don’t seem to mind,” his father leans closer to hand him his phone, “isn’t that last year’s captain of the swim team? What’s his name again?”

“Sinclair,” Callan says through clenched teeth, remembering how the former senior was not so subtly hitting on his boyfriend at their prom.

That photo he hasn’t seen, yet. Neither the next one where another guy is standing way too close to Khadgar. And the next one where a girl is leaning onto Khadgar’s shoulder to look at his phone screen.

Callan cannot see his father’s smirk as he’s too busy swiping through the photos in his boyfriend’s album, discovering that there’s an awful lot of pictures with people literally pushing themselves into Khadgar’s personal space and leaving pretty flirty comments directed at his boyfriend. Evidently, the mage is completely oblivious to it, he always is. Taking a look at all the _friends_  Khadgar has made over the past few days alone, Callan can feel himself becoming irritated even further.

“Son,” Anduin says, giving the young man next to him a stern paternal look, “go do stupid things with your boyfriend before others will.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It is Saturday morning, ten o’clock, when Khadgar rings the doorbell because he is supposed to pick up Callan for their date, even though, knowing his boyfriend, he would never apply the term date to spending time together catching Pokémon.

However, Khadgar does not care, he is simply glad that he gets to be around the other teen and that, maybe, Callan won’t hate the entire thing. His boyfriend can be a bit of a snob at times, yet he makes up for it by being the sweetest snob ever.

‘ _And the hottest_ ,’ the brunette gasps when Callan opens the door, clad in a tight white tee with some faded black print - leaving no doubt about his muscular built underneath. The front of the shirt is tucked into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, revealing a stainless steel belt buckle.

Khadgar stares a little too long at that belt buckle. Because that is what he is looking at. The belt buckle. Not Callan’s crotch. No. And he only swallows because he has only had one glass of water this morning.

Callan notices.

He smirks.

And then he leers.

_'That bastard.'_

Luckily for Khadgar, he is rescued from embarrassing himself further when a happy German Shepherd runs past Callan to welcome their visitor properly.

“Hey, Gryphon,” the brunette kneels down to pet the dog, “is he coming along today? I learnt some spells for conjuring dog food.”

“Yeah, Dad says he’s becoming too much of a couch potato,” Callan hides his displeasure at the fact that the dog got to greet his boyfriend first by tucking his sunglasses into the collar of his shirt.

Khadgar chose to wear his old Converses, some loose fitting jeans and an even looser shirt. Judging by how he dresses himself, voluntarily one must add, no one would ever think that this was Medivh’s son. Medivh, who refuses to let anything touch his skin that is not _en vogue_ \- except Callan’s father, that is.

Of course, the older mage often threatens to simply burn his child’s entire wardrobe, but everybody knows he is bluffing. He may be annoyed by Khadgar’s lack of fashion sense, nonetheless, he loves his son and lets him get away with it. For now.

Callan watches Khadgar running his long fingers through Gryphon’s fur, scratching at certain places, making the dog wag his tail in excitement. To think that these two used to be so wary of each other...the teen grabs Gryphon’s leash alongside his keys from the rack near the door and walks onto the porch.

Once he has clipped the leash onto the dog’s collar, he pulls his boyfriend in for a kiss, tasting coffee and remains of minty toothpaste.

“Good morning,” he smiles against beautiful plump lips, gaining him a blush from Khadgar.

“Good morning to you, too,” just as the brunette is leaning forward for another kiss, Khadgar’s phone vibrates. Much to Callan’s dismay, he checks it. “There’s an Eevee nearby.”

Callan tries very hard not to roll his eyes. This is stupid and he is only doing it for Khadgar’s sake. He is going to be a good boyfriend today.   

“Why’s your phone not going off?” Khadgar asks when he has caught the Pokémon successfully. “You installed the game, right?”

“No, I didn’t,” Callan shrugs and, upon seeing the look in the other’s eyes, quickly adds, “and I don’t plan on installing it, either.”

“Oh,” Khadgar’s shoulders slump slightly, “why do you wanna come with me, then?”

“To spend time with you?” He is totally owning the boyfriend thing. ' _Suck it, Dad_.'

Khadgar brightens instantly at him and they set off their path down the block, with the mage checking his phone at least every hundred yards.

“So,” Callan peaks at Khadgar’s phone screen, “how does this thing work, exactly?” If he is to spend the entire day with this nonsense, he might as well ask.

“Well, you basically walk around, trying to find and to catch Pokémon,” Khadgar explains while showing him the screen, “the game uses GPS to locate your position and then, down here,” he taps on an icon in the lower right corner, “it shows you what Pokémon are nearby. More pawprints mean more distance, but it doesn’t really show you where you need to go, so you just have to explore.”

“What’s that thing?” On the screen, there is something akin to a tower with blue symbols swirling around it.

“That’s a gym,” Khadgar practically beams at him, “I captured it for the Alliance.”

“You what now?” The blonde frowns.

“Oh, there’s three teams in the game that you can join once you’ve reached level 5 with your character. Alliance is blue, Horde is red and Steamwheedle is yellow. They might add more teams in the future but that’s it for now. And you can capture gyms for your team. Gyms are arenas where you can battle other trainers.”

“And you captured that gym?” He cannot even believe that he is saying these words as they leave his lips. Prime boyfriend material, right here.

“Yeah, like I’m gonna have Red in my neighborhood,” Khadgar bristles.

“It’s just a game,” Callan tries to placate the other teen, yet he won’t have any of it.

“Would you welcome a Gilneas fan to your home, then?” Khadgar smiles impishly at him, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“That’s not funny,” Callan glares sideways. Lothar men are Stormwind men. Always were, always will be. They even named their dog after their team’s mascot, “but if a shaggy fleabag is willing to apologize and honestly regrets their choices in life, then, yeah, maybe.”

Khadgar snickers before his phone vibrates. “Oh, there’s a Vulpix around. I really need these for candy.”

Callan purses his lips in mock understanding. It isn’t the first time in their relationship that he had got absolutely no idea what Khadgar is talking about. Nevertheless, he tugs on Gryphon’s leash to follow his boyfriend who is completely lost in his hunt for...whatever that thing’s name was.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As the day progresses, Callan decides to do society, and himself, a huge favor by putting an arm around Khadgar’s slender shoulders.

Neither of them is too much into PDA, both of them tend to get annoyed at couples sucking face every ten seconds, yet Khadgar is so absorbed into his game that he is becoming a danger to the public. So far, the mage has come very close to knocking over a total of 11 - _E-LE-VEN_ \- people, running over a red light _TWICE_ and let’s not forget how he almost castrated himself with a street bollard. So, because he is an awesome boyfriend and because he lo... _likes_ Khadgar (and his penis) very much, Callan insists on keeping him physically close.

Also, by putting an arm around him, he hopes that other people will get the message and stop hitting on his boyfriend while he is standing right next to him. This setting is new to Callan, given that people tend to hit on him before even noticing Khadgar, even though the brunette is absolutely gorgeous. With his open and friendly attitude he has definitely made some interesting friends these past couple. Or rather _interested friends_. Needless to say, Khadgar does not detect a thing.

Glancing over to have a look at Khadgar’s phone, Callan already sees another blue cube on the map, marking their next _PokéStop_.

Yes, he has so far learnt several new words that he will hopefully never have to use in a real conversation. Although, the _Stops_ are fairly helpful at pretending that what they are doing is not anything entirely stupid. Since the _Stops_ are scattered all over the city, they have come across a few interesting spots.

Several blocks away from their neighborhood, they enjoyed a delicious tonka bean latte at a pop up coffee stand. Then, they have come across a brand new, top notch playground - Callan immediately sent a picture to his aunt, knowing that she would love to take little Landen there. A few blocks further, there has been a street art gallery. It is strange to think that, despite having grown up in the general area, Callan has not known about any of these things. Or maybe he has known, though he never took the time to discover the places properly.

With each _PokéStop_ they have found, they moved further away from their homes and into the city until they reach Stormwind Garden, a lavish park overlooking the bay of Stormwind. Callan checks his phone: it is already 2pm. He hasn’t even noticed how time had flown by.

“There are a couple of lure modules over there,” Khadgar points to the left, where a decent numbered crowd of people is already relaxing in the shade of the great trees. Most of them are holding their phones.

Gryphon yips excitedly at the prospect of a nap. Being with his father all day, cooped up in an office unless there is an investigation, the dog is no longer used to elongated walks. To be fair though, Khadgar has conjured water and treats for the Shepherd at every other _PokéStop_ to make sure that he is fine.

After finding a spot for themselves, Khadgar conjures their refreshments and pulls a powerbank from his backpack. He hooks his phone up and then steals a kiss from Callan. Some PDA is alright with them, after all.

The sun shines brightly in the azure blue sky as the boys recap some of their encounters earlier that day, laughing over shared memories. Walking around aimlessly through the city, Callan ponders, might not be all that bad when Khadgar is with him to keep him company.

They spent nearly two hours at the park before seeking out the next _PokéStop_ which just happens to be right by an ice cream parlor. Callan never had a more delectable lemon and coconut ice cream and when he kisses Khadgar, adding a bit of raspberry to the mix, it tastes even better.

Trotting along the pier, they come across many other trainers (and their tag-alongs). Especially with couples, it is easy to see who had been roped into the activity, however, more often than not, both partners play the game. The feeling of community, as strangers stop to have short conversations about the Pokémon they caught or the gyms they captured, the sights they discovered, the restaurants along their way, all of this is a positive surprise Callan did not expect.

The game seems to appeal to all sorts of people - trainers - across all age brackets. The boys met married couples who took their children for PokéWalks, some of their classmates, soldiers, merchants, even children. And just because of some colorful virtual monsters.

Eventually as the evening draws closer, a group of trainers, freshmen from Stormwind UC, invites them to join them for dinner at a dog friendly BBQ restaurant. Since they are teenage boys who have been exploring the city and then some all day, they don’t refuse. Hence, they end up sitting outside on benches at a long table, eagerly awaiting their serving of spare ribs and talk about bands, movies and of course, college. The students are laid back, giving Callan all sorts of tips for his application this fall.

“Maybe you can pass today of as community service,” Khadgar jokes, “after all, you served the community a great deal by keeping me from running into things.”

The entire group cheers, beginning a discussion about whether or not _Pokémon GO_ qualifies as an extracurricular activity.

When the stars start to twinkle in the sky, Khadgar teleports them right onto the porch of Callan’s home where they kiss lazily until Mrs. Zandalar from across the street noisily pulls her blinds down.

“That woman is a troll,” Khadgar mumbles.

“Wanna come in for some Netflix?” Callan opens the front door.

Khadgar follows swiftly. “Sure.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Upon returning home, Anduin immediately notices that, in spite of the late - or perhaps early - hour, the lights in the living room are still on.

Both he and Medivh carefully enter the house, avoiding the landmines aka shoes and socks strewn all over the hall, gun and arcane blast at the ready, only to be greeted by a blearily looking German Shepherd who turns his back on them as soon as he recognizes that neither man means an actual threat.

Following the animal, Anduin braces himself for the worse. Horny teenagers are notorious for getting naked when they think nobody is going to disturb them. He loves his son and his son-in-law-in-the-making, but he can do without their nude bodies on display.

Medivh passes him quietly and stops by the large leather couch a the center of the living space. Smiling sincerely, the mage snaps a photo with his phone. As Anduin joins him, he suppresses a chuckle: the kids, thankfully fully clothed sans shoes and socks, are fast asleep on the couch. Khadgar is lying on his back, head supported by several pillows, while Callan rests sideways in the space between Khadgar’s body and the back of the couch. Gryphon carefully steps onto the couch and snuggles up against the boys’ entangled legs.

The adults turn off the tv and the lights before they head upstairs into Anduin’s bedroom, leaving their spawns to sleep off their adventurous day.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

In the following weeks, a few things change.

First of all, after having seen the mindless zombie Khadgar becomes when playing Pokémon, Callan joins his boyfriend on his tours more frequently simply to keep him alive.

Second of all, he talks to Medivh about basic protection spells, so Khadgar won’t end up dead, when he is not around to watch out for him.

Aunt Taria is delighted and seizes the opportunity of his lessening disdain towards the game by persuading the boys into taking Varian along with them in lieu of babysitting at home.

She even concocts a plan for the upcoming weekend to have the entire family go for a walk together.

And Khadgar? Khadgar smiles stupidly at Callan every time they make their way through the city for being the best boyfriend ever...andhealsonameshisGrowlitheafterhim.

 

Callan still thinks it is stupid, yet his smile betrays him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
